


W-what are they?!

by BluebunnyBlue



Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Dipper is confused, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Portals, don't take this seriously, fat nuggets is adorable, i mean c'mon its angel dust, just for fun, no serious plot, waddles is cute too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebunnyBlue/pseuds/BluebunnyBlue
Summary: Fat nuggets is currently running away from angel dust who has his leash in one of his 4 arms. Angel dust didn't do anything wrong, fat nuggets just wanted to play but he ended up finding something that seemed much more fun then playing chase.⚠️!Nothing has yet to be written!⚠️I swear I am gonna write this but since this was posted as a accident, I didn't write a story line so please be patient with me!🙇
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	W-what are they?!

  


**Author's Note:**

> oh my God.. I'm so sorry this was an accident! I didn't mean to post it, im new to Ao3. I'm laughing my ass off-  
> The comments be lowkey be clowning me ksjsk they funny tho-


End file.
